


Fire Powers

by stephsan96



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: Fire Powers, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsan96/pseuds/stephsan96
Summary: Elena is about to be crowned queen of Avalor, but when Fiero interrupts the ceremony and is about to destroy her friends and family, Elena's determination to protect them makes all of the scepters magic form into one specific power for her.
Kudos: 2





	Fire Powers

Elena has been waiting for this moment for all her life. To become queen. 

She paces back and forth in her room due to being nervous. She can feel her stomach flutter in anticipation. Or it can also mean she's about to throw up from her being nervous. 

A knock at the door makes her stop pacing. She goes over to the door and opens it. Seeing Isabel standing right there.

**Elena:** Isa! I'm so glad you're here!

She pulls Isabel into her room. Elena closes the door and begins to pace again. Along with rubbing her arms and hands. 

Isabel looks at her big sister with concern. 

**Isabel:** You ok?

Elena: No I'm not! After all these years, years of waiting, and patience, I'm finally becoming queen and.....I don't think I'm ready for it 

She says the last part with a fragile voice.

Isabel puts her hands on Elena's shoulders.

**Isabel:** Hey, look at me

Elena looks up at Isabel.

**Isabel:** Don't say that. You are more than ready to become queen. You have been working hard and non stop for the kingdom and the people as the crowned princess of Avalor for years...

She removes her hands form Elenas shoulders and pulls out a necklace. The necklace that their own mother wore for her coronation as queen. 

Elena covers her mouth in surprise. 

**Isabel:** And it's time for you to move on from being the princess of Avalor, to become the queen of Avalor 

Elena uncovers her mouth.

**Elena:** Isa, where did you get this?

**Isabel:** At the room of treasury. I asked Esteban if it was ok to take mamas necklace for your coronation and he said it was fine

Elena puts a hand to her heart. 

Isabel goes behind her and puts the necklace around her neck and clasps it. 

Elena looks down at her mothers necklace that's around her neck. Isabel grabs a hold of hands and looks at her. 

**Isabel:** You're going to become a great queen Elena. I know it

**Elena:** Thank you Isabel

She can feel her eyes starting to form tears. She takes a deep breath and lets it out.

**Isabel:** Calm?

**Elena:** Yup! 

Another knock at the door interrupts them. The door opens and Armando pops his head in. 

**Armando:** It's time. Are you ready princess Elena? 

Elena looks over to Isabel and Isabel gives her a determined look with a nod of the head. She looks back to Armando.

**Elena:** More than ready

**Armando:** Then follow me princess 

Elena and Isabel walk out of her room and start following Armando who's leading them to the ballroom where the coronation is taking place. 

When arrived outside of the ballroom, Armando stops and turns to Elena. 

**Armando:** Wait right here princess. When the trumpets play, I'll be giving a little speech and then I'll introduce you 

**Elena:** Got it!

Armando opens the door slightly ajar, just enough for him to squeeze through and walks inside to the ballroom. 

Elena smooths out her dress for the millionth time. Then Isabel gives her a sudden big warm hug. She hugs her back.

**Isabel:** Good luck

She whispers.

**Elena:** Thank you Isabel

She whispers back.

They both break the hug and Isabel opens the door to walk in the ballroom. 

After a few minutes go by, the voices from inside the room quite down and trumpets begin to play.

Elena felt her heart leap up to her throat. 

**Armando:** To all nobles and royals who have traveled from their kingdoms to be here and witness what is another historic moment for the kingdom of Avalor,

Elena puts a hand to her rapidly beating heart.

**Armando:** A coronation of a princess, and future queen that goes above and beyond the limits for the kingdom and for its people, who always helps those who are in need and most of all, a princess and future queen who will always protect her kingdom and her people. Ladies and gentleman, it is my deepest honor, to introduce you Avalor's next future queen,

Elena inhales and exhales to calm her heart and her nerves. 

**Armando:** Crowned princess Elena Castillo Flores!

The doors open and light overtakes Elena's eyes for second before they focus back. Where she can see all of the people who have came here to Avalor just for her coronation. 

A thunder of applauses echo around the ballroom.

Elena walks inside and as she walks, she spots a few recognizable faces. She sees King Juan Ramon and Prince Alonso, King Joaquin, Queen Teresa and Princess Caterina, King Pescoro, Queen Camila, Princess Marisa and Prince Marzel just to name a few.

She walks over to the mini stage where she sees her wonderful family and best friends up on the mini stage. Esteban, Naomi, Mateo, Armando to the right and Gabe, Isabel, Luisa, Francisco to the left. She stands in the middle. She turns to her left side and sees her grandfather holding her mothers crown when she became queen. 

Elena gasps quietly.

**Francisco:** _Mijita_, I am so proud of you. And your parents would be also so proud of you

Elena can feel she's about to tear up but she holds back.

Francisco clears his throat.

**Francisco:** _Elena Castillo Flores_, do you promise to help those who are in need and to fulfill their wishes, to protect the kingdom of Avalor and it's people with all of strength and power, and to become a queen that everyone can trust and rely on?

**Elena: **I, _Elena Castillo Flores_, promise to help and be useful of the people when they need me the most, I promise to protect the kingdom and the people with all of my heart and I promise, I will become a queen and a leader for everyone who they can look up to and feel safe

She says with passion and determination.

Francisco lifts up the crown.

**Francisco: **Then, it is my honor, to put this crown on your head and officially title you as crowned queen of-

The doors of the ballroom burst open.

**Fiero:** Not so fast!

The crowd gasps in shock and so does Elena and her and her family and friends when they see Fiero straight across the room. They all went still. 

**Fiero:** Well, well, well, what do we have here?

He coos. He scans the ballroom and the people who have backed far away from him. 

**Fiero:** Looks like a lovely coronation you have here, Elena. It's too bad that you will never become queen 

He lifts up his tamborita and shouts a spell towards Elena but Mateo steps in front and shouts a spell back to Fiero. 

The crowd screams and runs away from the danger that's about to begin.

Fiero says another spell but Mateo blocks it

Elena goes to Naomi.

**Elena:** Naomi, take my grandparents, Isabel Esteban and Armando far away from here!

Naomi nods her head. 

When she gathers them up and are about to head out to one of the doors to run away, Fiero says a spell that makes all the doors of the ballroom automatically shut sealed. With Elena, Isabel, Luisa, Francisco, Esteban, Naomi, Mateo, Gabe and Armando.

They all turn their heads to him.

**Fiero:** Dont even think about it

Elena runs to get her scepter and jumps off the mini stage and points her scepter at Fiero. Fiero points his tamborita back to Elena. 

Fiero shouts a spell and Elena shouts one the scepters powers out to him. But the spell that Fiero said made the power of Elena's scepter fireback and explode towards her and her family and friends. 

They all jump out of the way from its impact. 

The room fills up with smoke from the explosion.

When Elena jumped out of the way to avoid the explosion, she lost her grip of her scepter as she fell on to the floor. The scepter falls on the polished floor and the jewel that contains all of its magic, shatters into a million pieces. 

Elena was horrified.

But, a mysterious redish orange light emerges from the shattered pieces of the jewel. 

She lifts herself up. And as she did, the mysterious light from the jewel hits Elena. She falls back down as it hit her. She rubs her head from the pain. 

The room was cleared of the smoke. 

When she lifts herself up again with her elbows, she sees Fiero heading towards her family and friends.

  
Fiero says a spell but Mateo fires another spell back, but when he did, the spell that Fiero said destroyed Mateos tamborita. 

Mateo was wide eyed in shock. 

Fiero laughs menacingly.

**Fiero: **Looks like nothing can save you now

Fiero points his tamborita to them. 

They all slowly back away but Fiero corners them.

Elena shakes her head. 

**Elena:** No...

She whispers.

**Fiero:** It was a pleasure to get rid of all of all of you

**Elena:** No...

**Fiero:** VANDISIMA!!

He shouts the spell that was used by Shuriki when she killed Elena's parents.

**Elena:** NO!!!

Without a thought, she immediately jumps up to her feet, runs, and puts herself in front of them and raises her arms as the spell was hurdling towards her. 

But at that moment, made Elena's heart stop for a second. Her eyes wide with shock.

Fire. 

Her hands. 

Fire just came bursting out of her hands!

Fiero instantly backs away from the massive flames that came towards him. Making him trip on his own foot and fall backwards onto the floor. 

Elena looks down at her hands and sees that they are glowing with mixture of red and orange. Just like the colors of the light from the jewel when it hit her. 

Fiero lifts himself back up and raises his tamborita towards them and shouts another spell. 

But Elena blocks it by shooting out a giant flame of fire from her hand. 

The spell disintegrates once impacted by the flame. 

**Fiero:** T-That's......impossible

He says with shock. 

Elena heads towards him and raises a hand but Fiero immediately says a spell that retracts the spell he used when he sealed the doors shut. All the door fly open. 

**Fiero:** I will be back! Mark my words! This is not over yet! 

He shouts and flees from the ballroom and the castle.

The room goes silent.

A few seconds go by as everyone is trying to process on what just happened. Especially Elena. 

'Did I...just do that?....Did i really do that? There's no way that I-'

**Luisa:** _Elena_?

The voice of her grandma makes her snap out of her thoughts. She turns around and faces them.

Luisa walks up to her and puts her hands on Elena's arms. 

**Luisa:** Are you alright _mija_?

**Elena:** Y-Yeah.....I think so.....

She hesitantly says. 

'Am I okay?' She asks herself.

She looks down at her hands which are not glowing red/orange anymore. 

**Elena:** I don't...know...what just happened 

**Naomi:** I'll say

She puts her hands on her hips.

**Mateo:** How did you do that?

**Elena:** I don't know. When I jumped out of the way from that exploding spell, I lost my grip on the scepter and it fell, making the jewel shatter 

She explains. 

**Gabe:** ...that still doesn't explain how you were able to shoot out...fire 

**Elena:** Well neither do I!

Mateo puts a finger to his chin. 

**Mateo:** Did you see anything unusual? From the jewel

**Elena:** All I know is that the moment I got up, something hit me and made me fall back again 

**Mateo:** Hmm, interesting...

**Naomi:** What do you mean by that?

She says with a raised brow and crossed arms. 

Mateo thinks for a moment.

**Gabe:** Do you know anything?

**Mateo:** ...well it's just a wild guess but, maybe the magic of the jewel and Elena's magic from all those years that she spent in the amulet, were probably combined together when the jewels magic hit her

**Elena:** But why...

She looks at her hands again and small sized flames formed into her palms.

**Elena:** Fire?

**Mateo:** That I don't know. And I'm pretty sure there's nothing that explains about that in the codex meru

**Elena:** Ugh..

She grunts and rubs her temples.

**Isabel:** Dont worry. I'm pretty sure you'll figure something out

**Elena:** Yeah, hopefully

**Esteban:** Well, I don't know about all you but I'm very tired from all of this fiasco that just happened 

Esteban speaks up.

**Armando:** Yeah me too

**Naomi:** Ditto

Elena sighs.

**Elena:** Just when I was about to become crowned queen, that, malvago just had to ruin it!

She raises her voice.

**Gabe:** Um Elena?

**Elena:** What?!

Gabe points down.

**Gabe:** Your hands

Elena looks back down at her hands, which are curled into fists and emerging a flame of fire. She shakes her hands off as if she was done washing her hands. 

**Elena:** Ok, well.....I think that's enough of...that for the day. I'm going to bed

**Francisco:** Do you still want to to have your coronation?

**Elena:** No. I think we should postpone it till I figure...this out

She lifts a hand and a small blaze of fire forms. 

**Gabe:** Seems like you have it under control 

Elena looks at Gabe unamused.

They all head out of the ballroom, said their goodnights and part ways. 

Elena arrives at her room and opens the door heading inside. She closes the door and changes out of her coronation dress into her comfy pajamas.

Before she's able to head to bed, she stands in the middle of her room and raises her hands. 

Small flames of fire form onto her palms then the flames swirl around her arms and body. She makes the swirls of flames move back up, to her right hand and she forms a small phoenix. 

Elena stares at it. Amazed at how she's able to do that, and with such control, just like what Gabe said. 

She closes her hand, making the phoenix disappear. 

After a few seconds of more processing, she heads to her bed, gets inside and pulls up the covers over her. 

Feeling a very warm and tingling sensation inside her body. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ON FIRE with all of these stories that I'm coming up and writing 
> 
> (Pun not intended)
> 
> Anyway, this story is based off a headcanon that I have. 
> 
> What if Elena has fire powers?🔥
> 
> That would very cool to see her develop that.
> 
> -Stephsan


End file.
